jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ermes Costello
Hermes Costello is one of the main characters in Part VI: Stone Ocean and is one of Jolyne Kujo's allies. Story When she was 17, her older sister allowed herself to be spotted by a homicidal car salesmen named Sports Max, sequentially saving her sister from his wrath but ending her life in the process. Enraged, she purposely had herself thrown in jail, intending to track Sports Max down. Her crime was armed robbery and it hadn't been her first offense; her sentence was to be 8 years. She first met Jolyne Kujo when they were held in momentary captivity next to each other. Annoyed by the constant banging of Jolyne's head, -due to her humiliation earlier that day- she yelled at her to pipe down. She was amazed to hear Jolyne confess her innocence to her crime and admired her honesty. On their way to G.D. Prison, Hermes warned Jolyne to get her hands on cash as bribery was the quickest way to escape "prison life". In return, Jolyne saved Hermes from a brutal beating using her newly awakened Stand. Although not cell mates, the two have remained somewhat close to each other ever since. While in prison, she used money as a medium so when the janitor, McQueen stole her money, she pursued him after being in the infirmary six times for a fever. Once she encountered the janitor, she learned that he was severely suicidal and due to his stand powers, she was forced to encounter similar experiences whenever he attempted it. While she saved him from the attempts on multiple occassions (even offering him her panties as a way to cheer him up), he still found means to kill himself but not before she split his skull using her newfound stand powers resulting in McQueen's death while saving her own. She later volunteers as part of a search group with Jolyne and four others in order to find two lost inmates. In their search, they encounter Whitesnake's stash of isolated stand discs and Foo Fighters (who was designated to protect the discs). After a hard fought battle, F.F. was liberated of it's duties and pledged allegiance to the two. The following days included an encounter with the gambler Mirashon who bet on a game of catch (that Jolyne and Foo Fighters couldn't relay the ball one hundred times). With persuasion from Costello, Jolyne reluctantly agreed to the bet (which she won) before Mirashon made another bet for more money. The new bet enticed Costello to not only agree but to put herself into the bet so she could get the thousand dollars. Costello lost the bet and found herself at the mercy of Mirashon's stand, Marilyn Manson who took her gold tooth, money from her surgically repaired breasts and her liver. Jolyne won the liver and the money back from Mirashon. She remained in intensive medical care after her battle with Sports Max and doesn't appear again until Jolyne escapes from prison. She was one of the final members in the last battle against Pucci. Personality Despite her tough exterior, Hermes is very prideful, loyal and headstrong. She doesn't shy away from a fight and is willing to do just about anything to put herself in a better situation whether it's taking a bet that could risk her organs to even offering her panties. Hermes shows a severe sense of resilience for she was still on her feet and moving around even after Marilyn Manson took her liver and survived the shared experiences of suicide attempts from McQueen. She has a good sense of justice but punishes violently for any cross that comes her way. Gallery File: Hermespanties.jpg Trivia * She surgically enhanced her breasts to hide money. * She is the first woman protagonist in the series to have dreadlocks. * The marks on her forehead and chin are scars. * Her Steel Ball Run alter-ego is unnamed, although she still acts the same. * Due to her rather masculine manner and appearance, Hermes has gotten the endearing nickname aniki (big bro) among Japanese fans. Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters